


Voltron X Reader Sceanarios and Headcannons

by PidgeIsMyGirlfriend



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeIsMyGirlfriend/pseuds/PidgeIsMyGirlfriend
Summary: ITS WHAT THE TITLE SAYS





	Voltron X Reader Sceanarios and Headcannons

Shiro-

 

You and him meet after getting your two’s coffee orders mixed up at Starbucks. He had a carmel latte while you had a chocolate frapachino (just making something up, never been there).

 

Keith-

You were taking a walk for about 20 minutes before someone roughly bumped into you, which made you fall over. No one, but one boy, saw you fall, much to your disappointment. He came over and helped you up. “Are you okay?” He asked you. You nodded. “Yeah, I am. Thanks.” He nodded slightly. “I’m Y/N.” “I'm Keith.”

 

Lance-

 

You were working as a cashier for Starbucks when another customer came up. “Welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you today?” You said looking up. Your eyes were meant with dark blue ones. The boy said, “Well, you can get me your number, beautiful.” He winked after he said that, making you blush. “The names Lance.” He smirked. You smiled and grabbed a cup. “Y/N.”

 

Hunk- 

 

You were the new kid in school, wondering down the halls. As you went to turn left, you ran into someone, making you stumble back and drop your belongings. “Ah! I'm sorry!” You heard the voice say. As he bent down to gather up your items, you and him make eye contact. He smiled. “I’m Hunk.” “Y/N.”

 

Pidge-

 

You sat down in your science class with your head propped up on your hand, bored out of your mind. Your teacher was assigning a project that was due in 2 weeks. They were also assigning partners. “After I say you and your partners name, one of you head to the others seat.” You were the last to be called. “Y/N and… Pidge?” You didn’t bother looking up as you heard your partner sit next to you. They poked your shoulder and you headed to look towards them. “I’m Pidge.” You smiled slightly. “Y/N.”

~AHHHHHH! That was my first time writing these! Please tell me what you think! Word Count: 318~


End file.
